


My Precious Broken Doll.

by MisterScribbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gets explicit in next chapters, M/M, Please check the description before reading!, tw: gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterScribbles/pseuds/MisterScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! MisterScribbles here! I'm glad that you're checking my very first fanfic! Thank you very much for taking your time on this!<br/>Before reading please have in mind that you need to check my designs of Human!Bill and 19yo!Dipper <a href="http://mister-ghoul.tumblr.com/post/102560193449/heres-my-design-of-human-bill-and-theres-also">HERE!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Door.

The way that the years passed was awfully dull and sad since that summer in Gravity Falls. It woke up the curiosity in Dipper and he, like Mable told him, became paranoid.

But how to resist such mysteries in a little town? New things and creatures appeared almost every day and the twin couldn’t help but investigate it and write down about them in his diary.

Only a little problem. His twin sister, Mabel, became really distant with him. Dipper went to that little mysterious place every single summer and even every time he had the chance, he was a curious boy after all...

Oh, poor Dipper, he didn’t know what was going to happen…

 ------------------------------------------ 

It was a sunny summer morning; one where you could hear the cicadas and watch the people walking with lighter clothes than before, some of them ready to go to the beach or a lake.

Our protagonist was quietly examining the old pages of the Third Journal as he made his way to Gravity Falls in his parent’s car. He couldn’t help but smile slightly when he remembered those good times fighting the gnomes with Mabel, their first adventure in Gravity Falls... He wondered if one day things would be like that again.

“Heh, good things will always be remembered.” He chuckled to himself and put on a pair of headphones, tapping the play button on the tactile screen of his new phone before closing his eyes to take a nap.

 ------------------------------------------ 

Dipper woke up when the car stopped and picked up his backpack and luggage after pulling his headphones around his neck. He stepped out of the car and looked at the Mystery Shack.

The 19 year old boy said goodbye to his parents and walked towards the building, noticing Soos working on the roof.

“Heeeey, Soos! How are you, dude?” Dipper shouted with a smile as he waved at the guy on the roof.

“Hey, Dipper! Just, you know, working and stuff. I’m glad you’re back, dude!” He shouted back.

“Same!” The brunette exclaimed happily as he walked inside the shack.

 ------------------------------------------ 

As soon as he stepped inside, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Well, another summer full of mysteries, I guess.” Dipper said to himself before walking by the living room and waving at Stanford.

“Hey Grunkle Stan, I’m back.”

“Nice to hear, kiddo. Mabel didn’t come this year either?”

“Ah, no. Heh. Weeeell, I’m going upstairs to put the stuff in my room.” He said before sprinting upstairs and walking towards the door of ‘his room’; it was his room to stay in summers since he visited the shack very often.

Dipper put his luggage aside, threw the backpack on the pillow and plopped on the bed, sighing.

“Fuck, I’m… too tired...” He muttered against the mattress, closing his eyes before slowly falling asleep.

 ------------------------------------------

The teen ‘woke up’, blinking a lot before fully opening his eyes and noticing something weird.

Shit, the room was grey. And the silence broke with an annoying and familiar voice that made Dipper groan almost instantly.

“Hey, Pine Tree! It’s nice to see you again! You missed me, right? I know you did! Because, I missed you and Shooting Star! Where’s she, anyways?”, said a floating triangular demon with a single eye and a top hat.

“God dammit, is this gonna be my welcome every single summer?” Dipper replied, still lying down on the bed. “And Mabel isn’t here by the way.”

“That’s weird, boy. I thought that you and your sister were like two meat sacks stapled together! Like… What’s the word…” The demon hummed before snapping his fingers. “Oh, right! United!”

“Why the hell are you asking me, Bill? You’re keeping an eye on me, you know what’s going on. I still can’t understand why you are wasting your time.”

“Whoa, kid, chill! Geez, you humans really are short-tempered! I was just messing with you!”, he laughed.

There was no response from the boy.

The geometrical entity made his usual cane appear and leaned his elbow on it in mid-air.

“Anyways. Why so sad, Pine Tree? I think that you shouldn’t care about that, like, who gives a fuck if you like to come to this silly town and explore?”

“Mabel does. And I know that she’s mad at me. I think that I really am being paranoid.” Dipper sat up and picked the journal on his hand. “While Mabel is having fun with her friends and going out with her boyfriend… I got nothing, no friends, no girlfriend, no life... No sister… I’m just a stupid boy reading his fucking journal!”, he growled, throwing the book to the floor.

The demon stared carefully at the other’s actions, still leaning on the cane.

“I’ve been trying to get away from Gravity Falls but.. Its fucking mysteries always catch me and I just… I just can’t help it.” The teen groaned, looking at the journal on the floor, his eyes slightly covered with his cap.

“I think I can help you with that, kid!”, Bill said with a joyful voice.

“I’m not making any deal.”

“Whoa, just calm down! This deal is priceless! You will get away from your loneliness in exchange for nothing!”

Dipper stared at him, frowning. “Do you really think that I’m making a deal like that?”

“Maybe. You did it before! Remember? How silly!”, the demon laughed, glowing slightly as he did.

“Shut up already, dammit.”, the teen cursed, looking aside.

“So, it’s a very cheap deal! You’re just one handshake away from being lonely and sad for the rest of your life!”, Bill exclaimed, holding out his hand with blue flames.

What to do? He didn’t want to make a deal with Bill. But stop feeling sad, because he was being lonely and distant from Mabel? It wasn’t his fault, he was an adventurer, and he liked to investigate and know more about Gravity Falls. He didn’t want to be alone, but being with people who criticize him just because of the way he is? He was going to do this, what else was he going to lose, anyways?

Dipper bit his lower lip as if hesitating. “Fine!”, he said loudly, harshly and quickly taking Bill’s hand to seal the deal.

A laugh came from the demon, but not a normal laugh (from Bill, of course), it kind of… creeped him out.

“Ahahahaha!  _ **HAHAHAHAHAH!!**_  Wow, Pine Tree! You’d do anything just to fill that hole in your ‘heart’! How pathetic humans are! With feelings and shit like that!”

“W-What?”

“You just made the biggest deal ever! Congratulations, kid! You just became my doll!”, Bill laughed as he got surrounded by an energy sphere and after a few moments it vanished away only to reveal a tall and pale man with an elegant yellow and black outfit. He had blonde hair on top which went black on the bottom layers and only his left eye was exposed with eyeliner which gave it an Egyptian effect while his right eye was covered by an triangular eye patch with a drawing of a closed eye on it.

Dipper looked at the male in front of him, dumbfounded about what just happened.

“You fucking asshole! I knew that this deal wasn’t going to be that cheap!”

“Well, Pine Tree, you’re the one who made the deal! Not me!” Bill laughed again, poking Dipper’s chest with his cane, pressing the bottom end against his ribs as the room started to gain its color again.

“You know, with this body I can torture you out of the Dreamscape! It’ll be so fun to play with you until you break! I’m wondering if gutting you out will be as fun as I imagine it!” The demon exclaimed like a child getting a new toy.

 _ **“…No no no no no no…!”**  _Dipper repeated to himself, as if trying to rewind what he had just done. He felt his hands shaking at the comments from the demon, staring at him with eyes wide open.

The blonde leaned in to remove the teen’s cap and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Now, now. Shut the fuck up and go to sleep again! I don’t want my doll to get tired in middle of playing!” Bill said with a wicked grin, stepping back and hitting Dipper on the head with his cane.

The last thing that the mystery boy saw was that scary grin and the way that Bill’s eye looked, slightly unfocused but yet so excited and determined.

_Then everything went black._

  


	2. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules on Bill's little game are settled.

The brunette slowly opened his eyes, groaning and blinking a few times to get his sight clear. He faintly raised his right hand to his head, whining as soon as he touched it.

“Geez… If this isn’t a headache from my nightmares, I don’t know what it is…”, he groaned and lowered his hand; eyes going wide open as they focused on his blood-stained hand. He could see everything clearly now, like the fact that he was naked inside a bathtub with warm water. It got even worse when he looked up and he got very nervous at the mirrors on the walls and the counters below them.

After a moment, Dipper’s eyes darted over a yellow silhouette and he turned around quickly, noticing that Bill was sitting on a chair next to the tub and gasped in panic.

“Finally, you woke up! I was getting really bored, Pine Tree! Watching you sleep isn’t as fun as I thought it would be!” The demon laughed.

“W-Where the hell am I?! Why am I n-n-naked?!”

“Well, let me answer you that! First, you’re in my mansion. Second, you’re naked because people don’t usually take baths with clothes on, right? I think you’d know that, kid!”

“That’s not what I was trying to…!” The boy’s sentence got interrupted with a little yelp as soon as he saw Bill pulling out a knife from a pocket inside his vest.

“Oh, you like this? It’s pretty awesome! Look at how sharp it is!”, Bill said with a grin, quickly and smoothly moving his hand to make a cut on the teen’s forearms, thighs and shoulders.

Dipper reacted instantly by trying to cover the cuts with his hands and tried to back away, but it didn’t work, because he was about to fall from the tub. “..F-Fuck…!” He cursed at the itching sensation on his arms.

The blonde laughed at the boy’s expression and actions, quickly holding Dipper’s face by his jaw with one hand and pulling him closer as he used the other one to make a cut along his cheek, getting a whine as a response.

“How delightful your face looks with that scared expression and that blood on it…! I could stare at it forever!” he said in a sing-song voice, leaning in to trace his tongue along the cut, tasting the metallic red liquid from Dipper’s face.

With his eyes closed at the tongue-cheek contact, the mystery twin tried to get free from Bill’s grip… It was useless, the demon was too strong. “G…Get away from me!” he shouted, punching the demon right in the stomach.

Bill coughed and pulled back slightly, not letting go of Dipper’s jaw as he laughed loudly. “Woo! That felt amazing! Pain is just as hilarious as I remember!” he exclaimed cheerfully, throwing the knife away and letting go of the other’s jaw just to punch him in the face. “But listen, Pine Tree. Don’t you fucking dare to challenge me.”

It was the first time that Dipper felt genuinely scared because of Bill. The demon’s voice had turned deep and serious in a matter of seconds.

“Look, Dipper. Let’s establish some rules.” he picked up the knife and the tip of it started to get hot as his hand got blue flames. Bill quickly wrapped one hand around the brunette’s neck as he started to carve a ‘M’ on his chest while Dipper screamed in agony.

“First of all, you’re not allowed to trust or make contact with anyone but me.”

The ‘M’  was soon followed by an ‘I’.

“Secondly, if you dare to disobey me or try to escape, say goodbye to everything you love and then say goodbye to your life.”

Bill continued with an ‘N’, the boy in his grip choking on his own whimpers and screams.

“Third of all, this is a deal, Pine Tree. So I’ll do anything I want to you, because I’m not leaving you alone.”

A grin showed on the demon’s face as he carved the last letter, an ‘E’.

“And last but not any less important, your body is mine. You belong to **_me_**.”

Dipper was in tears, shaking at the burning sensation and the pain on his chest. He couldn’t help but nod desperately in order to make the demon happy so that his body could take a break from the abuse.

The blonde leaned back to take a look of his _‘masterpiece’_ , getting rid of the knife as he caressed the word _**‘MINE’**_ that he just carved and cauterized on the boy’s chest with one hand while using his other hand to wipe away Dipper’s tears.

“Shh, shh, don’t cry, Pine Tree. This is just the beginning. You need to clean yourself up now, because dinner time is getting closer and I want you to be healthy.” Bill finished that sentence by licking the cut on Dipper’s cheek before standing up from the chair.

The mystery boy just nodded, trying to hold his tears back.

“There are some clothes on the counter, I know you’re hungry… So let’s get you some food!” God, Bill’s tone was too happy and it was obvious that his expression with that fucking grin and those narrowed eyes didn’t mean anything good. 

Dipper nodded again and looked down at the bloody mess on his arms and legs, hesitating a bit before speaking with a shaky voice.

“…S…Sure…”

 

 

_How long am I going to have to endure this?! I’m sorry Mabel, mom, dad… I’m such an idiot._


	3. The Dining Room

So there he was. He finally stepped out of the tub and picked up a towel to dry himself off before looking at his chest in the mirror.

The word “MINE” could be seen carved on his skin and it was horrible. But something inside him told him that it was fine and he was confused at how reassuring it was for him to have that word marked on him.

Dipper picked up the clothes over the counter, putting on the white underwear, followed by some white shorts and finally a white t-shirt with long black sleeves. It was weird: he had never seen himself wearing so much white.

 

\------------

 

Meanwhile, Bill was laughing in the kitchen, using a bone saw to rip off an arm from a (fresh) dead body, taking the flesh and slicing it into pieces before throwing them into a pot with an unknown sauce. It had a kind of crimson look and tasted a bit sweet. After throwing the flesh in the sauce, the demon pushed his index and middle fingers inside the body’s corneas, gouging out the person’s eyes, one by one and throwing them into the pot as well.

“Hmm… Let’s hide this: I want to see his face when he notices the eyeball under the sauce!”, he laughed, throwing huge slices of potatoes and some carrots in the pot.

For a moment, Bill’s happy tone faded away as he stared at his reflection on the knife, eye narrowed with a frown.

“I want to consume him. His body… His soul… I want to break his mind, he’s unique… Exquisite… Humans like him just appear once in a century… So determined and strong on the outside but so fragile and rotten on the inside… A demon can easily brainwash their mind, make them slaves of their body and plant fake feelings… Just… So perfect.”, he grinned, turning off the stoves and sighing.

“Well… It’s dinner time.”

 

\------------

The mystery boy wandered through the hall outside the bathroom, noticing a pair of huge black doors with a golden fork on the left side and a golden knife on the right side.

“This must be it…”, he muttered, walking painfully towards the door and pulling it open. Dipper looked around and noticed there was a rectangular table right in the middle of the room. It was decorated with candles and on it were trays with cupcakes, cookies, cake, pudding, donuts, huge glasses with chocolate milk, strawberry milkshake, iced coffee, milk, soda and a red liquid that seemed to be wine.

The teen felt slightly disturbed at the sight, since he didn’t know what to expect to happen next. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, walking towards the table and taking a seat on one of the two chairs.

Finally, after 15 minutes of silent waiting, Bill came out from a door at the right. He had a cart with four trays with their respective lids.

“Pine Tree! You’re here! I hope you’re hungry, because I got a huge buffet! Just for you, kid!” the blonde snickered, walking towards the table right where Dipper was sitting. He picked one of the trays up and placed it in front of the brunette.

“I’m… kind of hungry, to be honest.”, Dipper replied, a hand on his stomach.

“Well, eat up! Humans need to stay healthy!” Bill pulled the tray lid away, revealing a plate with rice and sauce over it and meat, carrots and potatoes on the side. He then picked up the glass with the red liquid and placed it next to Dipper’s dinner together with a spoon, a knife and a fork.

Hazel eyes focused on the food. He was really hungry and he didn’t even care if Bill had put drugs or something in his food. The teen was hungry and nothing was going to stop him from eating. Dipper grabbed the spoon and picked up some rice with carrots and meat, excitingly putting it in his mouth.

The sauce was pretty good, same went for the rice and the carrots but then… Something went wrong, he chewed on the meat and instantly spat it out, eyes going wide open as he noticed that it had skin… Human skin, to be specific.

“W-What the f-f-fuck?!” he shouted, feeling nauseous and disgusted with what he just spat on the plate.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re supposed to eat everything, Pine Tree. Don’t tell me that you’re a spoiled boy who just wants to eat the sweets!”. The demon smiled almost innocently, picking up a glass with strawberry milkshake in it before throwing away one of the lids from another tray, this one revealing a pair of lungs. “Now, now. Open up.”

Dipper was hyperventilating, looking at the organs right next to him and how they looked so… fresh. He was about to scream, when in a try to breathe through his mouth...

Bill stuffed a lung into the boy’s mouth, frowning and holding Dipper’s chin tightly. “I said, ‘open up’, I’m not going to say it twice. You know the drill, so… EAT.” He pushed the organ deeper inside the other’s mouth.

The boy gagged at the flavor on his mouth, the slimy texture of the lung and… God, why this? Tears started to roll down Dipper’s cheeks as he chewed on the lung in his mouth, almost throwing up.

“Good boy.” Bill said, grabbing the milkshake and forcing some into Dipper’s throat. “Now swallow if you don’t want to choke.”

He was doing his best to bear this, but it was too disgusting, too horrible. Dipper leaned forward and to his left and threw up on the floor, coughing and choking on his own tears.

The demon forced the other to look up, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. “Now, what about something sweet?”, Bill smiled, picking up a slice of cake and also forcing it into the teen’s mouth, enjoying the gagging sounds and the sobbing that came from Dipper. “Oh, you’re thirsty.” A laugh. With a movement of his hand, Bill changed the glasses and started to pour the red liquid from one of the glasses. It was blood.

It was easier to chew and swallow now; the teen did his best to eat as much as he could to end faster. His face was red because of the lack of breathing between foods and the crying. He let out a sigh of relief when he finished the slice of cake and could breathe properly. Bill rewarded him with a gulp of chocolate milk.

“You’re such a good boy, Dipper. Even though you didn’t eat your veggies or at least the rice. You will receive a punishment.”

“..P…Punishment?” He breathed out, regaining air into his system and flinched slightly when another glass with a darker red liquid got near his face and he could notice a strong smell. It was wine.

“Drink it. The whole thing.”, Bill said with a huge grin. He knew that Dipper couldn’t handle alcohol and he was going to take advantage of that.

The teen hesitated before picking up the glass and drinking the liquor quickly, gasping when he finished it and placing the glass aside. It was just a matter of minutes before he started to feel dizzy.

The blonde pushed Dipper off of the chair and made him kneel on the messy floor as he sat on the chair, legs slightly open.

“I hope your mouth is wide enough to… Well, you ate that cake easily, so I think this won’t be a problem!”, Bill laughed, gloved hands unzipping his pants and pulling down enough his underwear to take out his already erect member. “It’s so arousing to see you whine and cry and gag that I couldn’t help it! Now, get rid of it.”

Dipper gave him a puzzled look, but the alcohol was already in his system and he kind of understood what the other said and leaned in, clumsily and sloppily lapping and sucking at Bill’s shaft. The blonde instantly reacted at the contact with a gasp and a chuckle.

“Hah… That’s it, kid! Just keep going! H-Hahaha…!”, Bill grinned and bit his lower lip, a hand resting on Dipper’s hair.

“Hnn…”, the teen groaned before opening his mouth to get the tip and the most part of the demon’s shaft in his mouth, suckling and bobbing his head in an uneven pace, using one hand to stroke what couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Bill jolted and laughed when the other took him in, hips jerking up slightly. God, that felt amazingly good, he started to get eager to fuck Dipper’s mouth. So he simply took a fistful of the brunette’s hair and started to move his hips hard and fast, thrusting his cock into the other’s mouth deeply.

“F…Fuck…! Whoa, Pine Tree! You got a mouth like a fucking goddess!” The taller male cheered up, feeling himself trembling at the sensation of having his member into the other’s mouth.

The mystery boy looked up at the blonde with hazy eyes as he got his mouth fucked, not complaining or whining, just sucking and moving his head to pleasure the demon.

Bill grunted as he thrust inside his mouth and tightened the grip on Dipper’s hair a bit, pushing his head down as he reached his climax with a loud groan, his cum spurting into the boy’s mouth and deep inside his throat. After that, the blonde pulled his now soft cock out of Dipper and tried to regain his breath as he pulled up his underwear and then zipped his pants up again.

He looked down and noticed that the brunette had his mouth full of cum, a bit dripping from the corner of his mouth. Bill lifted the twin’s chin with a smile.

“Swallow.”, he whispered and quickly got obeyed by the teen.

The blonde picked up a cherry from one of the trays on the table and popped it inside Dipper’s mouth as prize.

“Good boy.”


	4. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So please  
> Save me and hold me tight  
> Just make me all right  
> Under the dark clouds  
> Wingless swans in my soul  
> From the fortress, a pessimist.

It was late, around 12am, not that Dipper could tell.

The young adult woke up slowly with a loud groan. His head hurt so bad because of the alcohol he drank the night before, his body felt weak and his breathing was erratic.

He couldn’t remember that well what happened after he drank the wine, until he noticed that his mouth hurt… Oh, he remembered now. He blushed.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. Nothing. Everything was pitch dark. Dipper slowly realized he had a blindfold. He got a bit scared and tried to move… He couldn’t at all. His wrists and ankles were tied up with some pieces of clothing, they must been expensive and fancy because of the soft silk-like texture.

The brunette started to shake slightly, not feeling the demon’s presence in the room. He started to cry out his name with a shaky voice.

“B…Bill! Bill! …W-Where are you?!” That’s when he started to tear up, the clothing on his eyes getting damp.

“Don’t leave me, man!! Not like this!! B-Bill! _**Bill!!**_ ”

No response.

That feeling of abandonment filled his heart and Dipper started to sob. “B…Bill..!!”

Dipper’s pleading was answered with gloved hand sliding under his shirt and another one on his right hip, sinking into the mattress as Bill sat on his legs.

“Shh… I’m here. What is it, Pine Tree?” The demon asked with a soft voice and a smirk that Dipper couldn’t see.

God, the mystery boy was scared that he maybe wasn’t in Bill’s mansion anymore or that he was simply thrown away.

“I… I thought that you were gone… That you abandoned me…” He muttered shakily as he tried to swallow that clog in his throat.

“Why would I do that..? We have a deal. And besides, even if I could… I wouldn’t leave you.”

“Wha..?”

Then, Dipper was interrupted with a french kiss. Moaning and whimpering at how skilled the demon was and how good it felt every time their tongues brushed together.

Dipper’s ankles were released by Bill’s hand, throwing the fabric away. The blonde positioned himself between the other’s legs, spreading them across his waist.

Bill broke the kiss and licked his own lips before leaning in, his face pressed against Dipper’s temple. “I mean that _I desire you. I want to consume your soul… your body… I want you to be mine and only mine…”_ The dream demon whispered, letting out hot air against the boy’s ear to make emphasis in his words. His grin went wider when he got a tremble on response by the one below him.

“Did you understand, Dipper? No one will lay a finger on you. You won’t get out of here. Now repeat it.”

He gulped before speaking. “No one will lay a finger on me, I won’t get out of here.”

Bill grabbed Dipper’s chin, forcing his face towards him. The demon looked at the young one with a serious face.

“Say it. Say the reason why. Say that you love me, Dipper Pines.”

Dipper’s eyes closed under the fabric, his mind totally lost on his thoughts of never wanting to be away from the demon. He didn’t want to be alone, not again.

“I’ll never get out of here… I love you, Bill… I’m _yours_.”

“That’s it, kid…” He whispered again, ripping off the boy’s white and black sweater. “Now, let me make this… official.”

Then, a black leather choker appeared on Bill’s hand. The blonde wrapped it around Dipper’s neck and buckled it on the back.

Dipper’s breathing became fast as he felt the choker around his neck, enjoying the sensation.

Bill pulled down the other’s shorts and underwear, enough to reveal the boy’s erection.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’re so eager, Pine Tree…” He chuckled, gloved fingers from his right hand lightly tracing the shaft. The demon was clearly satisfied at the instant whimper he got as a response.

“Now, Dipper… Answer me, do you like when I _touch_ you?” Bill asked, his left hand petting behind the other’s right ear as he started to stroke Dipper’s cock.

The twin nodded a bit fast, pursing his lips at the stroking. His hips jerked up a bit and he wriggled his restrained hands that were over his head and tied to the bed frame.

“I couldn’t hear you, kid.” The demon said, giving a slight squeeze to Dipper’s length as he stroked.

A shaky moan, that’s all what came out from the brunette’s mouth as he got squeezed. He tried to swallow his whimpers back to reply, a word escaping softly from his trembling lips. “Y-Yes…”

“Good. Now...” Bill started, leaning in to kiss and bite the skin on Dipper’s neck, drawing out some blood before whispering against his ear. “Do you love me? Tell me how bad you want me.”

Dipper didn’t notice that his mouth had been open all this time, of course, it was impossible to keep it shut with the touches, bites and with Bill jerking him off.

“You want me, don’t you?” The demon breathed out against the other’s ear to then suckle at Dipper’s earlobe.

“M-Mnnh… Y… **_Yes..!_** ” Dipper moaned out. The fact that he couldn’t see a thing made his other senses sharpen, every touch felt so intense right now.

Bill licked his own lips again and removed the hand on Dipper’s dick, quickly hearing a whine. The demon reached to the nightstand and pulled a drawer open, picking a little glass bottle with a pinkish fluid in it. He took some of it in his fingers and pushed three of them inside the boy’s mouth. “Lick them.” He commanded and almost instantly felt the other’s tongue lapping at the digits.

God, Bill was enjoying this. Seeing the other desperately licking and suckling at his fingers, he let out a sigh at the bulge in his pants. But being patient was a good thing after all.

The blonde took his fingers out from Dipper’s mouth, the other letting out a gasp. He slid his hand to the twin’s entrance and pushed a finger inside, slowly thrusting it in and out, making circling motions and such.

Dipper moaned shakily and hissed every time that Bill teased him by not moving his finger, something made his body so eager and sensitive to each touch. A choked gasp escaped from his lips when a second and then a third finger was added, a thin trail of drool falling from the corner of his lips. His hips started to move unconsciously to get more of those smooth and gloved fingers inside of him, whining and whimpering in frustration.

“Impatient… How cute. It seems that it made effect already!” Bill commented, pulling his fingers out, undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear. He took more of the aphrodisiac lube in his hand and gave a few strokes to his own erection, hissing and whimpering at how fucking good it felt.

Using one hand, the demon lifted Dipper’s right leg and placed it over his left shoulder. He kissed the human quickly and pulled away, panting at the amount of arousal that he got because of that lube, his cock throbbing and hurting- Bill simply chuckled at the pain.

“N-Now you will focus on me. Got it? My voice, my touches, just focus on me, Dipper.” Bill said as he used his right hand to guide his dick to Dipper’s entrance, slowly pushing in. He clenched his teeth as he hissed, letting out a choked gasp as his whole shaft went it.

Dipper, on the other side, arched his body and threw his head back. Everything felt too good and his body couldn’t take it all at once, Bill’s cock filled him up so nicely and it felt just too warm and big inside him. God, he felt like he was going to pass out, not even controlling the sounds that slipped out of his mouth.

Bill remained still for a moment, not even believing that he could feel such a good sensation in that body, he started to move his hips, thrusting inside the boy deep and slowly. He was moaning as well, more like grunting and hissing at how tight Dipper was.

The mystery boy wriggled his hands as if trying to free them but it was useless, Bill got rid of Dipper’s blindfold and quickly held a grip of his wrists to keep them them above Dipper’s head with his right hand and grabbed the other’s right leg with his left hand, getting a better angle to keep thrusting into him.

Dipper was out of his mind, tears peering on his eyes and his sight blurry. Hazel eyes were focused on Bill, cheeks showing that beautiful shade of red.

That sight only increased Bill’s arousal, making him grit his teeth and pound harder and deeper inside the other, until…

“…B-Bill!!” Dipper almost cried out when that specific and blissful spot inside of him got hit, making him arch his body and squeeze his eyes shut as he reached his orgasm, the semi-white sticky fluid spurting over his abdomen and some on the blankets.

The demon now started to push his dick against that spot, wanting to hear more of those noises the other made. He felt himself on the edge as Dipper kept moaning and tightening around him with each thrust.

From a moment to another, the climax caught Bill by surprise, trying to hold a moan that turned into a choked and loud gasp as his own fluids filled Dipper. The demon pressed his forehead against the other’s, trying to get some air into his system by breathing heavily.

Dipper was panting as well, tears rolling down his cheeks at the amount of pleasure that he just received.

Bill lowered his hands from the boy’s wrists and petted his hair before kissing him on the lips. The only thing that he didn’t notice was that a tear fell from his left eye.

The brunette looked at the tear and Bill’s worried expression, he was confused at that change of attitude. So, he leaned up to kiss his cheek and smile slightly.

The demon stared at the human bellow him with a teary eye and got rid of his bounds before hugging him and hiding his face on the other’s neck. That only made Dipper feel even more confused than before, but he hugged him back with the last of his strength.

“…D…Don’t you dare to even think on _leaving_ me…” Bill sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks, gloved hands clawing at the boy’s back.

“It’s bad enough to be a demon that just exists in the Dreamscape…!” He swallowed before continuing. “Being hated by every fucking meat bag and simply wander around the world all by myself… It hurts, you know? Isn’t that funny! Not at all!”

After a moment of sobbing, Bill chuckled. “I hate the fact that I managed to get out of the Dreamscape and a meat bag like you is building this kind of feelings in me, but… You’re all mine. And you can’t or won’t leave me alone! We made a deal and I won’t leave you either!” He laughed.

Dipper was dumbfounded; it was the first time that he saw this kind of weakness from Bill. He smiled again.

The blonde bit onto Dipper’s neck, piercing the skin with his fangs and drawing out more blood.

“I _love_ you and I _hate_ you, Dipper Pines. I fucking hate these stupid feelings.”


	5. Final Chapter: The Garden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloomy clouds befall  
> I give an embrace  
> to a fallen angel gently  
> Drawing close to him,  
> I softly whispered this in his ear:
> 
> Don't leave me alone  
> I don't want to be alone .

Weeks had passed since Dipper got into the mansion with Bill. He got his own room, even though he always slept with the demon’s room, in the same bed.

It was around 8AM, he could hear the birds chirping outside and the sunlight coming through one of the windows. In his room, everything was white; it gave him a calming sensation when he woke up.

Dipper ate breakfast, brushed his teeth- He did all the normal routine, but he noticed that Bill wasn’t around and figured that he was maybe in his chambers. It was then that he decided to wander around the mansion.

Meanwhile, Bill sat on a fancy black chair with golden details behind a black desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose with an angry growl as he remembered how he said that kind of stuff before and how he broke down like that. It was humiliating.

At this point, Dipper had no intention to even try to get out of there; he was alright with everything that was happening around him and the way that things were working with Bill. Dipper's hairstyle had changed a bit, his hair now slightly parted to the right. His body was mostly marked with love marks and scratches. He also had a closet full of the same outfit so, yeah, he was wearing the same white sweater with black sleeves and black shorts.

Almost every day going from soft caresses and kisses to hungrily making out and having rough sex.

After what seemed to be half hour, Dipper found this door that was so different from the others, white with golden details and with a knob in the shape of a rose.

Dipper checked if Bill was around so he could peek through the door, doing his best not to make a sound and went out.

Bill instantly sensed when the door was open and groaned. " _Fuck_. This is bad. I have no idea why I kept that door open. This kid is just like a kitten; his curiosity will kill him one of these days."

When Dipper was out on the garden he noticed that all the flowers; the daisies, roses, pansies, tulips and dandelions were dry and dead. A worried look appeared on his face.

He simply crouched down to take a closer look at the flowers. Even though they seemed to be dead, it was more like they could be revived at any moment with the proper care.

The Dream Demon arrived at the garden and looked down at Dipper, who was gently touching a dead rose.

“What are you doing here, Pine Tree?” Bill asked him with a serious tone.

He got no response.

Dipper kind of frowned in disappointment at how such beautiful flowers were dry and lifeless. “It’s a shame, don’t you think?”

"Yeah, I never had the time to take proper care of this garden; I never let anyone get in... Except _you_."

The mystery boy kind of understood what Bill said and took a dry and dead tulip from the bushes, Bill kind of winced in pain at that. Then, he simply crushed it with his hand and blew it away, saying something like: "It hurts, right?"

"I know how this garden feels, the flowers too. Abandoned, rotten, useless... **_Lifeless_**." And after tears started to peer on Dipper’s eyes, he carefully took a couple of them and poured the drops over a flower and this one slowly revived. "But, you can fix it."

“I know what this garden is. And I know why you never let someone get in." The twin continued. "This is some kind of representation of your feelings. Your heart to be precise. This whole mansion and its rooms are the different ways that you feel about being with someone. Even though the first someone in here was me and I don't know all the meanings of the rooms… Am I right?"

Bill frowned and bared his teeth at that, he hated/loved it when Dipper was right about some stuff, but he hated it more than anything when he seemed weak with these kind of subjects.

Dipper stood up and stretched his arms on the air before speaking. "Silence gives me victory, I guess."

The demon only balled his hands into fists, his left eye black and its iris red.

"You've been hurt so many times and you didn't even notice it. Even though you live with it and I just whine about simple things." He paused, looking down at the bushes. "These few weeks made me realize that this deal was the best one I could ever make. Even though we're different, we're similar in some ways... Maybe you don't like that, but I find it both interesting and hilarious."

Bill's eye went wide open at that and some part of him wanted to hug Dipper and never let him go. He gritted his teeth at the feeling, it was impossible- A demon like him, falling down to that level? Like a human? Humans were just mere toys that he used to entertain himself, right?

Dipper continued speaking, looking up at the cloudy sky of the garden and at how the black vines were all around the fences and the walls. "Heh, you're thinking something like... ' _Gross, I'm nothing like a human_ ', ' _We're not similar at all_ ', ' _I hate you_ ', ' _I'll never have feelings for you'_ , ' _I don't care if you die, meat bag_ '... but even if you say that, yes it will hurt, but at least I'll stay by your side until I die."

"That's all what I---" and then he was interrupted by Bill's hand pressing against his mouth and pushing the boy to the floor, Bill keeping Dipper in place by sitting on his abdomen.

" ** _SHUT UP!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!_** " Bill lowered his hand from Dipper's mouth and now had them both on his neck, strangling him. " ** _WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! SAYING SUCH STUPID BUT STILL SUCH TENDER THINGS?!_** " The blonde’s hands kept strangling Dipper, but of course he had control over his strength to do not kill him instantly. But Dipper started to run out of air soon.

" _ **FUCK YOU!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE?! DO YOU REALLY THINK…!!**_ " Bill started to choke a sob, tears falling from his left eye. "Do you really think that I'm doing all this... And that I wouldn't care if you die?" Gloved hands released Dipper's throat and the demon frowned. "I hate the fact that I don't know how to deal with this stupid feeling that only makes me want to keep you here, confined, locked away from everything that can hurt you…"

"God dammit, Dipper Pines. I think every fucking day, even after you got here ' _What will I do if he dies?_ ', ‘Should I find him a new body?’ and trust me, it isn't an easy thing to ask to yourself!"

"B... Bill.."

"No! _Shut up for a fucking moment!_ " The taller male took a deep breath before speaking again. "You... You little piece of shit!! Making your way to the only place I thought that no one would reach and you simply got there as if it was nothing at all! Being immortal isn't easy, you know?! I don't want you to die, I don't want you to feel sad or lonely-- But I also want be the one to make you cry, laugh or bleed! This uneasy feeling is consuming me and it's driving me insane!"

"I... **_I just--!!_** " Bill didn't know very much about breathing constantly with his human body and started to hyperventilate slightly as he sobbed. Naturally, Dipper sat up to calm him down.

"Now, you shut up." Dipper said, placing his hand over Bill's mouth and pointing to his right with his left hand. "Noticing something new?"

Bill looked around and there it was that beautiful white color of all the flowers arranged perfectly- They bloomed again. He had the most stupid look on his face, his eye all teary and wide open, his  face red from the crying.

"What the...", Bill said, looking around and getting off Dipper to carefully touch a rose. It looked so vivid and soothing; he couldn't believe what the fuck just happened. “Everything seemed too far to get a grip on but... You... You just... Fixed it."

Dipper smiled and tried to imitate Felix from Wreck-it-Ralph. "I can fix it!"

Bill snorted and leaned towards Dipper, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

Then, Dipper asked out of the blue. "I've been wondering... What's under your eye patch?"

Bill flinched and pursed his lips before speaking. "Do you really want know? It's an exchange if you want to look, though. _Eye-by-eye_."

Dipper hesitated and nodded, aware of what Bill meant. "Yes, I want to know."

"Well, you asked for it, Pine Tree." Bill replied, leaning back to face Dipper and pull away his eye patch- Showing an empty eye socket, but it wasn't normal. It was hollow, no organs or muscles visible- Just pitch black.

Then, after a moment of staring at it, Dipper started to see images and sounds go into his head- Wars, catastrophes, formulas, children screaming, some flashbacks that seemed to be from Bill's afterlife before he 'became' a demon- and the next thing he knew was that his sight from his left eye went black.

Dipper looked down with his right eye and noticed the blood, his left eyeball on the ground, slowly burning with blue flames.

The Dream Demon swallowed back a worried whimper and held Dipper's hand.

Dipper started to see everything blurry as he started to pass out, looking at the other mouthing an "I'm sorry"

Bill knew that it didn't kill him, but he couldn't help but feel scared, so he simply leaned over to pick up the boy's body in his arms and wait for him to wake up, making a simple post-op eye patch appear to cover up his now empty socket.

" _You_. And only _you_ know the secrets that this eye patch hides."


End file.
